


We Fell In Love (As The Leaves Turned Brown)

by countingpaperstars



Series: Dog Walker AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Tenderness, can be read stand alone, dog walker!prompto, soft!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: Prompto hasn’t said those words yet, but he feels them now, swelling behind his tongue.Prompto and Gladio get some much needed alone time.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Dog Walker AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233512
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	We Fell In Love (As The Leaves Turned Brown)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from chapter six of [To My Heartbeat Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062867/chapters/34921409), but can be read separately. I do recommend checking out the first part if you like a lot of fluff! This is wayyyy overdue. I've had it sitting half finished in my docs for forever so I finally sat down and finished it. I'm pretty happy with the result, hope you like it too!
> 
> Enjoy~

It starts to rain halfway back to Gladio’s apartment. The first drops his Prompto’s head and he stares up at the grey sky above them.

Gladio holds out the hand not gripping Prompto’s tight and frowns. “Better make a break for it.”

He takes off in a brisk job, tugging Prompto along until he gets the memo and keeps pace. It isn’t much use as the heavens crack open over their heads. The lightning flashes bright, painting the street in white-blue shadows, and Prompto hunkers down as the rain descends in a waterfall. At least he has a hood to keep it out of his eyes, poor Gladio’s only defense is a long-sleeved v-neck and sleek leather jacket.

They don’t stop, passing several others taking refuge under store awnings and bus shelters. The leaves underfoot wilt into soggy piles, and Prompto’s toes go cold as his socks begin to soak through. The fresh scent of petrichor rises up around them, the pavement and metal washed clean in the storm’s exodus.

By the time they reach Gladio’s apartment Prompto’s shivering where he stands, hands tucked into his armpits as he waits for him to unlock the door. They stumble inside, dripping across the entryway floor as they struggle to remove their wet shoes.

It’s strangely quiet without Lily to greet them, but that’s the entire point. Without the energetic pup to get in the way, it leaves room for… other things.

When Prompto finally frees his feet, Gladio’s returning from his bedroom with a pile of towels and clothes in his hands. He nods towards the bathroom and says, “You can dry off in there. I’ll put our clothes in the wash when you’re done.”

“Thanks,” says Prompto, and he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Gladio in gratitude.

It’s a battle all its own to wriggle out of his nice skinny jeans when they’re plastered to his legs, but somehow he manages to get free. His shirt follows soon after and he uses the towel to dry off and pat sadly at his flat hair. The pile of clothes on the counter turn out to be Gladio’s - a pair of workout shorts and a shrunken shirt.

When Prompto pulls it on it still hangs loose on his frame, collarbones peeking out from the neckline. He pulls the drawstring on the shorts as tight as it will go to keep them from sliding off his hips. They smell of Gladio, his fresh detergent and musky cologne, and Prompto takes a moment to breathe it in and smile.

After he’s wrung his clothes out enough to stop the drippage, he exits the bathroom to find Gladio bent over the fireplace in the corner of the living room, coaxing the fire to life. He’s dressed only in soft sweatpants, wet hair pulled back in a half bun out of his face. The glow from the fire casts his features in soft orange, shadows dancing beneath his jaw and along his brow.

The smile he gives Prompto when he spots him across the room steals the breath from his lungs and he remembers exactly why they were in a hurry in the first place.

His excitement hasn’t died in the slightest, heart beating as Gladio takes the wet clothes from his hold, but the desperation he’d felt at the bar has slowed to molten honey. There’s no rush, they have all night.

Gladio caresses the side of his face, palm warm against his cheek. “Better?”

“Yeah, much better.”

“Good.” He strokes his thumb beneath Prompto’s eye. “I’ll throw these in the wash. Make yourself at home.”

There’s a spot on the floor before the fireplace calling Prompto’s name, the carpet soft and plush beneath his feet. He holds his hands out to warm them and listens to the torrential downpour outside and the crackle of flames. They’ve sat in this room many nights, Prompto tucked in the crook of Gladio’s hold with Lily crashed on top of them.

It isn’t long before Gladio joins him, carefully folding his legs as he passes over a glass of wine. 

“Kinda weird without her, isn’t it?” Gladio asks, picking up one of Lily’s chew toys to toss over towards its basket.

Prompto sips at his wine, belly warm as his toes thaw from the rain. “I’m sure Iris is giving her lots of love and attention.”

“Oh, more than,” Gladio says with a laugh. “She’s one spoiled puppy. I’m grateful Iris got her for me though, it used to be pretty quiet around here until her.” He catches Prompto’s gaze, lashes casting shadows across his cheeks. “Before you too.”

“Well, I’m happy to be of service,” Prompto says. The grin sprawling across his face is loose and tender. He sets his empty glass aside and rises up on his knees as he reaches out.

Gladio meets him halfway, pulling him to settle across his lap comfortably. His eyes are dark, honeyed brown reflecting in the firelight, and Prompto reaches up to cradle his face and run his thumb gently along the length of his scar.

“Hi,” he says, their lips whispering across each other.

A soft smile unfurls across Gladio’s lips like molten candy. “Hey.”

Prompto leans in to taste, eyes fluttering shut. The first is as tender as a butterfly’s wings, a fleeting brush before they melt into one another. It’s almost as if they’re kissing for the first time - even though Prompto knows it really, _really_ isn’t - all careful touch and exploration. Gladio’s hands settle low on his back, tracing along the line of his spine as Prompto arches against his chest. A deep rumble shudders through him and into Prompto and they press closer, hands grasping as their open-mouthed kisses sharpen.

They break away to breathe, Prompto’s chest heaving as Gladio slides his lips across the curve of his jaw. Each kiss he trails along his throat is a spark of lightning, tapping in to the electric current running beneath his skin. Prompto shifts, groaning when he brushes against Gladio’s hard length pressing up in his soft sweatpants.

When he rolls his hips down, Gladio bites into his shoulder with a stifled moan and Prompto gasps. It stings, but he can’t help but lean into it as Gladio licks over it in apology. He returns to his lips, their kisses heated and sloppy as Prompto continues to swivel his hips.

It’s been too long, far too many interruptions and distractions, and Prompto’s nearly desperate with aching need by the time Gladio lifts him up and tilts him back onto the soft rug. He hunkers down over him, an arm clutching underneath Prompto’s back to hold his hips steady in lap. Prompto clutches at his bare shoulders, gasping when Gladio’s free hand slides his shirt high up along his ribs so he can duck down to suck wet kisses across his sternum.

Prompto arches into them, lifting up enough for Gladio to fully remove his shirt. He startles a gasp when Gladio kisses next to his waistband, and heat pools down below in interest. He’s right next to all the silvery stretch marks, but another kiss drives the thought from Prompto’s mind.

“This okay?” Gladio asks, pausing to tug at the shorts. Prompto groans, but gets over his frustration long enough to appreciate the gesture.

“Yeah, yes. Yes,” he says, pawing at Gladio’s skin. It’s shining bronze in the light of the fire and Prompto wants to lick it.

Instead he helps kick off the shorts, forgetting to feel self conscious as Gladio leans up to drape over him. He’s hot to the touch and Prompto feels sweat begins to bead at his hairline. The carpet beneath them is soft and plush and he melts into it.

A noise rises in the back of his throat when Gladio’s sweatpants brush against his hardening cock, and he throws his head back. Gladio reaches down, hand giving Prompto a teasing jerk before quickly slipping his pants off and pressing them together.

Prompto can’t believe they went this long without this, scrabbling to hold on as Gladio gives a firm rock of his hips. They groan in unison, echoing pleasure spiking down Prompto’s veins. 

“More,” he moans, and wraps his legs around Gladio’s waist to urge him on.

With a grunt, Gladio pulls back enough to reach for the side table drawer, hand rummaging blindly until returning victorious with a bottle of lube.

Prompto grins. “Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”

The cap clicks open and Gladio snorts. “We planned this together.”

He pours out a generous amount into his hand and reaches down. Prompto laughs and pulls a leg back to give him more room. “I know,” he says, and gasps at the cold touch.

“Okay?”

“Yep, more please.” Prompto grabs his wrist, pulling Gladio’s hand closer until it reaches right where he wants it. Gladio’s fingers are thick, and Prompto discovers his fantasies never did them justice as one slips inside. He whines, pushing down onto it.

Gladio’s eyes flicker down, watching as he curls and slides his finger in and out before sliding up to Prompto’s face. The angles of his profile are warmed by the firelight, strong brow and plush lips. He looks like an angel and Prompto sighs as he adds another finger, content to let Gladio take him apart.

By the time he’s ready, Prompto’s a flushed mess on the floor. He cants his hips into Gladio’s touch, three fingers wide, and revels in the stretch. He glances down Gladio’s chest to where he’s thick against Prompto’s thigh. 

“I’m ready,” he says, mouth watering. He wants to worship Gladio, to take him in his mouth and show him just how beautiful he is hard with need, but right now his other want is stronger.

Gladio takes him at his word, reaching for a condom and rolling it on with ease. He shifts them, leaning down over Prompto and lining up. The pressure is blunt and heavy and Prompto rolls his hips. He wants Gladio in him yesterday.

Grabbing his hips, Gladio pushes in slowly, the first pop of the head startling a noise from the back of Prompto’s throat. He gulps in a breath of air and lets it go slowly as Gladio slides in. Their skin is slick against each other, sweat pooling in collarbones and the smalls of their backs. Gladio is radiant above him.

When their hips meet Gladio groans like he can’t help himself and presses his forehead to Prompto’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he mumbles into his skin and Prompto huffs a laugh.

“And you’re gonna kill _me_ if you don’t move.”

Gladio takes it as a challenge, rolling his hips hard enough to knock Prompto up the carpet. He thinks maybe he’ll get a burn from the force of it, but Gladio slips his hands beneath Prompto’s shoulder blades and resumes his pace.

It’s both nothing like Prompto imagined and everything he dreamed of. Every point of his body is molten lava, threatening to spill over and onto the carpet with each brush of their chests. The room fills with the sound of their skin meeting and Prompto’s chorus of moans. Gladio’s quieter, but Prompto treasures each noise he manages to pull from his lips.

They push against each other like they’re trying to merge into one, like if they draw close enough their ribs will interlock, two hearts beating as one. Prompto hasn’t said those words yet, but he feels them now, swelling behind his tongue.

Too soon the heat pools in his stomach, too soon he grabs at Gladio’s shoulders and cries out, coming between them to Gladio’s soft touch. His mind rises up to the ceiling, floating high above. He barely registers Gladio following him over the crest, stilling inside him. They heave their breaths together, Gladio’s hair sticking to their skin where it’s fallen from captivity. 

Prompto doesn’t ever want to move from this spot, tucked safely between Gladio’s arms. He’s finally found a place that feels as comfortable as breathing.

He shivers, skin cooling in the wake of their union, and Gladio sits up. They both gasp as he pulls out, tying the condom and setting it aside.

“C’mon,” he says, holding out a hand.

Prompto takes it and they rise together. He stumbles, legs jelly beneath him, and smiles when Gladio steadies him.

They put tuck onto the plush couch, swaddled together in a cozy blanket mountain. The flames flicker before them, fire dying low in the late hour.

“Hey,” says Gladio. He’s got one of Prompto’s hands sandwiched between his own and he brings it to his mouth for a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Prompto’s heart leaps into his throat. He turns so he can face Gladio fully and registers the dust of red across his cheekbones. He smiles, melting when Gladio returns it earnestly.

“I love you, too.”

He leans up, pressing their lips together softly as his heart beats the words in a tattoo against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


End file.
